1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to medical equipment generally, and more particularly to medical equipment used to aid in the tracking of catheters inserted into a patient's body by indicating the orientation and distance of the catheter in the body.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
The tracking of catheters which have been inserted into a body has been accomplished in the past by a method which required the medical team to first insert a guide wire into the vein or artery in which the catheter would be inserted. The catheter is then led along this guide wire for a predefined distance, such distance being less than the distance required to place the catheter in its intended destination. The patient is x-rayed to determine if the path which the catheter and guide wire has followed is the same as the intended path. If so, the catheter is guided on to its ultimate and final destination. If the path which the guide wire and the catheter have taken is different from the intended path, the catheter and guide wire must be withdrawn and the process repeated. This sequence is repeated until the catheter and guide wire reach the desired destination.
The disadvantages of this process lie in the expense and danger involved in subjecting a patient to repeated x-ray treatment and the delay caused by the need to take x-ray photographs before completing the catheter insertion. Also, the conventional "trial-and-error" method of inserting and tracking a catheter described previously subjects the patient to undue stress.